He Tastes Like Cherries Part Two
by KaraWest
Summary: Part Two has lemons


Butters looked at Eric with fear, he was stairing at him as if he was stairing death in the face." Well?!" Eric asked once again, but this time with more anger. Butters justed looked at Eric." Damn it Butters- I don't even know how you got this picture! Whatever, I don't even care. I'm going to my room, if you need anything get it yourself since you have the energy to jack-off to this stuff", Eric threw the picture to the side and walked up the stairs. The loud slam of Eric's bedroom door gave Butters a sign that he could get himself settled. Butters sighed and tried to sit up in some way." Aw man I really messed up this time." Butters rubbed his his and turned sideways." Maybe, if I just talk to him", Butters paused and a look of sadness took over his face," then he would kill me." Butters laughed at the thought. He tried to rise to his feet. He feel at his first try," Oh darn it!" he tried once more. This time he was successful, but barely. Butters limped over to the kitchen. " What does he have to eat?" He said to make himself at home, so he intended to do just that. Butters walked over to the fridge and slowly pulled open the door. Wow... Look at all the food . That is the thing that came to Butters' mind. He reached for the bottled water in the back of the fridge, it was over two years old. Even if water wasn't bad for you, he wasn't going to take the chance. Butters placed the water back and continued looking. Butters came across some Kool Aid. He read the dates, he could drink it. Butters closed the fridge and limped over to the cabnet. He opened it and pulled out a cup. Right before Butters pored the juice a loud voice interupted him." Butters!" Eric yelled. Scaring Butters with such surprise, the small male fell to his feet."OW!!!" Butters yelled. The pain was to much for Butters to bare. His eyes started to water up." Oh Butters!" Eric reached down to help him up. Butters was surprised how Eric reacted to his fall. Usually Eric would laughed or just walk away like nothing happened but, this reaction was different. It seemed crazy but it seemed like Eric was showing kindness. He was showing kindness in a rude and smart-like way, but he was showing it. Eric slowly picked him up, and then carried him up to his room." Seeing that you can't stay still, let alone stop hurting yourself I'm going to keep you in my room." Eric opened the door and walked over to his bed." Eric about that picture, I'm very sorry", Eric placed Butters onto the bed and sighed." I don't care", he said," It's a photo Butters." Butters looked at him," Er-ric-cc" he was to cold. His words where so faint, so weak. Eric looked at him and sighed."Butters if your so cold then just say so", he snapped." Sorry" Butters tried to make it look like the anger in Eric's voice didn't bother him, but he could tell Eric knew. He sighed," Fine you dumb fag", he sat next to him." Now hold still", Eric placed his arm around Butters and moved him close. Butters started to blush, it seemed like his cheeks would make strawberries jealous. Even if Butters was starting to warm up, he was shaking. To Eric he thought his body heat wasnt helping." Damn Butters, are you really that cold?" Butters turned his head.' No Eric' he thought,' You just make shiver', Butters blushed harder. He tried to act like this was normal, like it was ok, but even thoe he loved this moment so much but, he knew it was turned to Eric," Look Eric-" he was cut off by Eric's lips. Butters eyes flew open as the large male's kiss became went in closer and grabbed Butters' arm and trailed his thumb left and right." Eric what are you doing?" Eric moved away and replied," Making you warm", Butters smiled then kissed him back has never done this before, but from what his mom tell hims, sex is the only thing to make someone's blood boil. Cartnan continued kissing him, then his lips trailed lower to the mid-section of Butters' neck. Butters let out a weak whimper, and Eric took that as a sign to continue. Butters placed his hand on-top of Eric's sholder and gripped his Eric smiled," Butters, are you warn?" Butters shook his head no and continued to tighten his grip. Eric chuckled, and continued to go down lower. Eric knew he was lying but continued anyway. Butters closed his eyes, and moved his right hand down to Eric's inner thigh and ran his index finger across it. Eric smirked and went lower while living a trail of saliva from his tongue. " Butters I need you to bend over, can you do that?" Butters nodded, then slowly moved himself to the position Eric asked him too. Eric placed himself ontop of Butters and moved his hands over Butters' hard member. Butters winsed as Eric slowly entered his hand into his blue, rainbow boxers. He stroke the tip, and used his other hand to massage his side." Oh-oh jeez", Eric moved his hands lower and played with each sack, moving them up and down, left and right. This made Butters want more." Eric, please stop teasing me", he moaned." Well look whos the horny one", Eric then quikened his pace. " Butters I want you to say it", " Say what?" he grunted." You know god damn well what, say ' Eric please fuck me'", Butters knew what he was doing." Eric", he started." Yes?""I-I want you to- fuck me", Eric sat up," Thats what I wanted to hear", he started to unzip his pants, Butters turned around to watch his long, hard member spring out of his pants. Butters turned back around and closed his eyes." Ok Butters, are you ready?" Butters shook his head yes. Eric used his two large thumbs to pull apart Butters bottom cheeks open. He then alined his penis infront of Butters' enterance, and then slowly placed it inside his warm and beautiful body. Butters gripped the sheets of bed and let out a sigh of pain and pleasure. Eric pulled his member in and out, minutes later his pace quickened "AH-H!!" The teen yelled. Eric got a ferm grip on Butters' hips and continued, but this time more harder, more harsher. Butters bit his lip as Eric went deeper inside his body." Er-eric", Butters moaned. The two males where close to their climax." Butters", Eric moaned," Im coming!!!" Butters braced himself. Eric released himself inside Butters body and they both collasped onto the bed. Moments later Butters, woke up an took a glance at Eric, he was sleeping. He then sat up, and arosed from the bed to limp over to Eric's desk.' My lips are very dry', he thought. Butters noticed a stick of cherry chapstick ontop of Eric's history book. He opened the stick and rubbed it on his lips....


End file.
